kardfandomcom-20200214-history
RUMOR
RUMOR is the third digital single released by K.A.R.D. It was released on April 24th, 2017. The official music video was released the previous day, and the hidden version was released on April 30th, 2017. The hidden version of the music video features the group's choreographer, Z.SUN. It is the third track in the first mini album Hola Hola, following song "Don't Recall" and before "Hola Hola". Lyrics Hangul= 누가 그랬어 얼마 전에 널 봤다고 Oh No 너무 행복해 보였었다고 babe 힘이 빠지더라 난 네가 불행하길 바랬나 봐 벌써 날 잊어버렸는지 절대 그럴 리가 없는데 어떻게 난 인정 못 해 그리 쉽게 날 잊고서 행복해 너무 가혹해 너란 여자 독해 여태껏 몰랐어 난 속았던 것 같아 지금까지도 난 너를 못 잊겠는데 뭘 해도 네 미소가 지워지질 않는데 그럴 리 없어 이건 말도 안 돼 분명 잘못 봤을 거라고 믿을래 너무나 힘들어 괜찮은 척하는 것도 친구들 말로 말로 말로는 이미 넌 누군가가 생겼대 늦진 않았다고 말해줄래 부탁해 한 번만 더 기회를 줄래 Where U at my love Where U at my love 알잖아 나는 너 아님 안 돼 누가 그랬어 Oh No 딴 여자와 있는 걸 봤다면서 (심각하게 별로였댔어) 단 한 번도 없어 모든 걸 다 걸고 다 샘이 나서 우리가 떨어지길 바랬나 봐 친구랑 있는 걸 봤겠지 절대 그럴 리가 없는데 어떻게 난 인정 못 해 그리 쉽게 날 잊고서 행복해 너무 가혹해 너란 남자 독해 여태껏 몰랐어 날 속였던 것 같아 아무렇지 않을 거라고 믿었는데 나 완벽하게 너를 지운 줄 알았는데 그럴 리 없어 이건 말도 안 돼 분명 잘못 봤을 거라고 믿을래 너무나 힘들어 괜찮은 척하는 것도 친구들 말로 말로 말로는 이미 넌 누군가가 생겼대 늦진 않았다고 말해줄래 부탁해 한 번만 더 기회를 줄래 Where U at my love Where U at my love 알잖아 나는 너 아님 안 돼 여기저기서 들리는 말들 전부 사실인 게 맞나요 (다 맞죠 맞죠) 지금 내 눈을 바라보며 말해줘 전부 다 거짓말이야 전혀 없어 그런 적 죽어라 노력해도 마음은 쉽게 못 잊어 예전 사진만 비치는 휴대폰의 모니터 과거로 냅두기엔 waste of a real love 너무나 힘들어 괜찮은 척하는 것도 친구들 말로 말로 말로는 이미 넌 누군가가 생겼대 늦진 않았다고 말해줄래 부탁해 한 번만 더 기회를 줄래 Where U at my love Where U at my love 알잖아 나는 너 아님 안 돼 |-|Romanization= nuga geulaess-eo eolma jeon-e neol bwassdago Oh No neomu haengboghae boyeoss-eossdago babe him-i ppajideola nan nega bulhaenghagil balaessna bwa beolsseo nal ij-eobeolyeossneunji jeoldae geuleol liga eobsneunde eotteohge nan injeong mos hae geuli swibge nal ijgoseo haengboghae neomu gahoghae neolan yeoja doghae yeotaekkeos mollass-eo nan sog-assdeon geos gat-a jigeumkkajido nan neoleul mos ijgessneunde mwol haedo ne misoga jiwojijil anhneunde geuleol li eobs-eo igeon maldo an dwae bunmyeong jalmos bwass-eul geolago mid-eullae neomuna himdeul-eo gwaenchanh-eun cheoghaneun geosdo chingudeul mallo mallo malloneun imi neon nugungaga saeng-gyeossdae neuj-jin anh-assdago malhaejullae butaghae han beonman deo gihoeleul jullae Where U at my love Where U at my love aljanh-a naneun neo anim an dwae nuga geulaess-eo Oh No ttan yeojawa issneun geol bwassdamyeonseo (simgaghage byeolloyeossdaess-eo) dan han beondo eobs-eo modeun geol da geolgo da saem-i naseo uliga tteol-eojigil balaessna bwa chingulang issneun geol bwassgessji jeoldae geuleol liga eobsneunde eotteohge nan injeong mos hae geuli swibge nal ijgoseo haengboghae neomu gahoghae neolan namja doghae yeotaekkeos mollass-eo nal sog-yeossdeon geos gat-a amuleohji anh-eul geolago mid-eossneunde na wanbyeoghage neoleul jiun jul al-assneunde geuleol li eobs-eo igeon maldo an dwae bunmyeong jalmos bwass-eul geolago mid-eullae neomuna himdeul-eo gwaenchanh-eun cheoghaneun geosdo chingudeul mallo mallo malloneun imi neon nugungaga saeng-gyeossdae neuj-jin anh-assdago malhaejullae butaghae han beonman deo gihoeleul jullae Where U at my love Where U at my love aljanh-a naneun neo anim an dwae yeogijeogiseo deullineun maldeul jeonbu sasil-in ge majnayo (da maj-jyo maj-jyo) jigeum nae nun-eul balabomyeo malhaejwo jeonbu da geojismal-iya jeonhyeo eobs-eo geuleon jeog jug-eola nolyeoghaedo ma-eum-eun swibge mos ij-eo yejeon sajinman bichineun hyudaepon-ui moniteo gwageolo naebdugien waste of a real love neomuna himdeul-eo gwaenchanh-eun cheoghaneun geosdo chingudeul mallo mallo malloneun imi neon nugungaga saeng-gyeossdae neuj-jin anh-assdago malhaejullae butaghae han beonman deo gihoeleul jullae Where U at my love Where U at my love aljanh-a naneun neo anim an dwae |-|English= Someone saw you a while ago. Oh No I was so happy babe I lost my strength. I hoped you were unhappy. It’s not like I’ve already forgotten about me. How can I not recognize It’s so easy to forget me It’s too harsh. I did not know until now. I think I was deceived. I can not forget you until now. No matter what you do, your smile is not erased. That’s not true. I’m sure you would have mistaken it. It’s too hard to pretend to be okay. Friends say words You already have somebody. Tell me it’s not late, please. I’ll give you one more chance. Wherei at my love Wherei at my love You know I’m not you or not. Someone said that I saw you with another woman. (He was not serious) Not once. Well, Sam, I hope we fell. I saw you with a friend. How can I not recognize It’s so easy to forget me It’s too harsh. I did not know until now. I believed it would not matter. I thought I’d erased you perfectly. That’s not true. I’m sure you would have mistaken it. It’s too hard to pretend to be okay. Friends say words You already have somebody. Tell me it’s not late, please. I’ll give you one more chance. Wherei at my love Wherei at my love You know I’m not you or you Horses It’s all true (right) Look into my eyes now and tell me. It’s all a lie. I try to die but I can not forget my heart easily Monitors of old phones only Waste of a real love It’s too hard to pretend to be okay. Friends say words You already have somebody. Tell me it’s not late. One more chance. Wherei at my love Wherei at my love You know I’m not you or not. Audio Spotify Video Gallery File:K.A.R.D - RUMOR M V File:K.A.R.D - RUMOR(Hidden Ver.) Video File:Teaser K.A.R.D RUMOR MV Trailer File:K.A.R.D - Rumor M V Making File:K.A.R.D - RUMOR M V (SECRET KARD Ver.) Trivia *This was K.A.R.D's last hidden project. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2017 Category:Music Videos Category:Hola Hola